


Hurt

by charmed_seconds



Series: A Snake and a Lion [32]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mentioned Childhood Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 09:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmed_seconds/pseuds/charmed_seconds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry was hurt as a child, hurt to the point that it was embedded in his soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurt

“Stop! STOP!”

                Draco jerked away, his eyes wide as he watched as Harry crawl away from him, his hands covering his privates as silent tears streamed down his cheeks. “Wha? Harry?”

                “Stop, please.” Whimpered the frightened teen, his eyes clenched shut.

                Gritting his teeth, Draco quickly zippered up his pants and pulled on a shirt before joining his trembling boyfriend back on the green clad bed. Slowly, Draco rested his hand on Harry’s arm, “Harry, look at me.”

                Harry shook his head, the teen gnawing his bottom lip feverishly.  Sighing, Draco turned and sat in front of Harry. He gently shook Harry by his upper arms, “Harry, look at me!”

                Hesitant green eyes eased open, fear and anxiety swimming in them. “What happened?” Draco whispered.

                Harry shook his head, “Nothing…I just I’m just not ready.”

                Draco sighed, “It was more than that Harry,”

                Harry looked away, “It was nothing Draco, alright.”

                “Damn it! I’m not going to take that for an answer!” shouted Draco, “There’s obviously something wrong, don’t insult me by telling me otherwise!”

                Harry sniffled, the tears once again flowing down his cheeks. He stood and fixed his pants and put on his uniform shirt, leaving it unbuttoned. He sat back down, his head bowed. “My…”

                “Harry, I just want to know to help you,” Draco said.

                Harry looked at the Slytherin, his eyes shining with unshed tears before he focused back on his lap, “When I was younger…my Uncle used to…touch me. Molest me, I guess you would say.”

                Draco saw red. He wanted to nothing more than to find the piece of lard that touched Harry and personally be the one to kill him. “Did…he do anything else?” whispered Draco.

                Harry shook his head, his eyes shut, “He’s came close a few times, but…but…Aunt Petunia usually stops him,”

                Draco frowned and brought his weeping boyfriend into his arms. “And does this still happen, love?”

                Harry nodded into Draco’s chest, his tears picking up intensity.  Clutching Harry closer, Draco let his eyes shut and his own tears seep through. Tonight, he was going to have a talk with his Father. Harry wasn’t go back to his relatives. 


End file.
